Jokers finish last!
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: After a false news flash brings Ash, Misty and Brock to a lunatic asylum Brock chickens out, while ash and misty tease him, then enter he has plans to gte them scared, little does he know, the terrer has already begun an this may be his last night living!
1. Default Chapter

Jokers Finish Last  
  
DISCLAIMER: sorry, I don't own pokemon, but, I have talked top veronica Taylor before!!  
  
Rating: PG-13, Contains material that some reader may find SCARY!  
  
  
Unusually for Pallet Town the weather was bad. The sky as black as night, even though it was only 9am. The thunder rumbling like someone was dropping huge boxes of bricks. The rain was so thick you couldn't see more then 3 foot in front of yourself. Ash, Misty and Brock sat in the living room boredly. With a heavy sigh Brock turned on the television. The news mans statement caught ash, misty and Brocks attention.  
"Hello, I'm here at Corington Mansion; a nearby neighbor claimed to have heard noises of pain an suffering coming from the old, condemned mansion, here's what she has to say", said the news man giving the microphone to a young girl about Brocks age.  
"I heard screaming an shouting, it was....horrible, my boyfriend went in to see what was going on but he came out shaking an he couldn't talk about it, someone, anyone who's brave enough to go inside an see what happened or what is happening, please I beg you", said the girl in a shaky voice. Ash looked thoughtfully.  
"I have a plan", said Ash, with an evil grin, "There's been no excitement around here lately, an Pokemon trainers month isn't over for 3 more weeks, I say we take this adventure while we can!". Misty glared at him.  
"Ash, that could be dangerous", she shivered, "You heard her....there was screaming...an....shouting.....I don't think I'd be able too". They continued to watch the news.  
"I doubt anyone will take this task, but we hope this mystery gets solved before Pallet gets a reputation of horror, this is Kevin Chasy, signing off for the Pallet New brigade".  
"Please Misty, It will be fine....PLEASE", begged Ash. Misty sighed an grabbed her coat.  
"Hey, don't forget me", smiled Brock grabbing his coat. They ran as fast as they could to the mansion, soaking wet, they noticed the news van was just about to leave. They ran faster.  
"Wait, wait, we are here, we'll go in", shouted Ash. The newscaster grabbed his microphone and the turned on the camera.   
"NEWS FLASH! 3 teenagers have just agreed to take on this task, whoa re you an why are you doing this?", asked Kevin Chasy.  
"Hi, I'm Ash, and these are my friends Misty and Brock, we have decided this is the adventure we have been waiting for!", said Ash, happily.  
"Aren't you scared?", asked Kevin.  
"Just a little, more worried if this old hell hole will stay standing in the storm", said Misty.  
"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe, do you children know what this mansion was used for in the 19th century?", asked Kevin.  
"No....", said Ash, Misty and Brock in union, worriedly.  
"It was once a mental institution, A lunatic asylum", said Kevin. Ash and Misty gulped while Brock laughed.  
"A...Lunatic Asylum....forget it, you wouldn't get me in there for 1 million dollars" said Brock laughing uneasily.  
"What? your not going? Brock come on, we may need you!", said Ash.  
"Dude listen, I went in an abandoned asylum once, with 3 of my friends, but only 2 of us came out", said Brock.  
"ASH!", cried Misty, "You and your stupid plans!".  
"Are you chickening out on me too?", said Ash angrily.  
"No, of course not, I'm just freaked out", said Misty worriedly.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here an wait", said Brock.  
"CHICKEN", growled Ash.  
"AM NOT", shouted Brock. Ash made some chicken noises as he an Misty stepped up to the mansion door.  
"you'll pay Ash", said Brock watching them go in. As soon as they stepped into the mansion a deadly cold hit them. It didn't quite look like an asylum. The room they had just stepped into was a huge open area with about 4 hallways, 2 on each side and 2 staircases, 1 on each side, in-between each hall way. Dust covered every surface as if it were a grayish sheet. Another cold wind blew past them, it felt like a snowy wind.  
"Ash, this doesn't look so bad", said Misty.  
"Yea, I know, Brock doesn't know what he's talking about", said Ash walking towards one of the hallways. Misty followed.  
"Don't leave me, we have to stay together", said Misty .  
" I know", said Ash looking around. The hallway they had entered had doors on each side, it looked as if it went on forever. Every door was closed.  
"Sh...should we go in one", said Ash, now feeling a little scared.  
"I guess", said Misty following him into one. Ash got out his flashlight and turned it on. Just the look of the room made Ash and Misty jump. There were shackles on the wall wear they used to restrain their patients. There was a bed in one corner of the room. It was so dusty you couldn't tell weither dust covered it or a sheet. The was a cupboard by the side of the bed. Ash grinned. He opened the cupboard.  
"Ash, don't, please let's just go to another room", said Misty.   
"Mist, come on, let's just see if there's anything in there", said Ash looking through it, meanwhile Brock was planning revenge.  
"I need to find someone who's good with jokes and pranks", sighed Brock, He heard a voice from behind.   
"Well you just found one", Brock turned to see the same girl who reported the sounds, " I can't believe they bought this "screaming and shouting" thing", laughed the girl.  
"You mean, nothing happened", said Brock.  
"Not one singly thing, I wasn't even home last night, if your looking for a jokester, you just found one", smiled the girl.  
"Well then, maybe you can help me pull some pranks", said Brock, "my friends that just went into the asylum are expecting nothing to happen, want to pull some pranks?".  
"sure, I got some idea's, they'll never know what hit them", grinned the girl. Meanwhile back in the mansion they were already having some Problems.  
"AHH", screamed Misty hiding behind a rock. An old book had been thrown across the room, but no one was there except Ash and Misty. Ash who was currently laying one the floor with his hands over his had got up.   
"What was that....", asked Ash quietly. Misty felt something icy cold touch her back she jumped up an ran to Ash.  
"I wanna get out of here", she cried.   
"M...me too", said Ash grabbing her hand an running as fast as he could towards the main room. they ran and ran until they came to a black door with a sign that said "Lobotomy Room".  
"Lobotomy....ASH GET US OUT OF HERE", screamed Misty.  
"Misty, shut up....", said Ash whispering, "Do you hear that?".  
"hear what?", whispered Misty.  
"footsteps....", said Ash slowly turning around to see who was behind him, expecting to see nothing he saw a young girl, she looked about 12 years old, she he could see straight through her. It became so cold Ash and Misty's breath became visible.  
"Misty, on the count of 3 run" whispered Ash, "1"  
"2", said Misty.  
"3....RUN", screamed Ash running as fast as he could into the lobotomy room and locking the door behind them. Ash looked out the little window then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was gone.  
"A...Ash, turned around", said Misty, her voice breaking with fear. Ash turned around to see a doctors bed an a table full of shape looking tools.... then he saw the girl they had just ran from, his eyes widened.  
"Don't be afraid, Dr. Within has gone for the time being, we are safe", smiled the girl.  
"D...Dr. Within? Who...is he?", asked Misty, her voice breaking even more now.  
"The lobotomy doctor, don't you remember? hasn't he ever given you a lobotomy? Well you are still alive so I guess not", smiled the girl.  
"A few times.... it would have only been once but....I'm trapped", said the girl.  
"c...can you help us get out of here?", asked ash, his voice now beginning to break. The girl laughed.  
"get out? Ha, once your in, your in", laughed the girl floating through the wall. Ash and Misty looked at each other.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
So? whatja think? Sick huh? It gets worse hehehe, review review review!!!!!!!! 


	2. BYE BYE BROCK

Chapter 2  
  
  
Every few seconds the lightening would light up the inside of the mansion. Revealing everything. Ash didn't know whether to turn his flashlight off or leave it on. After that girl had told them there was no way out they began to run as fast as they could, now tired and cold they sat on an old dusty couch.   
"Ash", said Misty with a shiver, "Do you think that girl was right, do you think there's no way out?".  
"I don't know Mist, by day light everything will be over, but we can't sit here until then", said Ash standing up. Misty pulled him back down.  
"Are you joking? What are you trying to get us killed! This was all your idea!", shouted Misty.  
"I'm not just going to sit around here all day, we'd be like sitting ducks, we have to get up an move around it we want to find a way out! and if you didn't want to come, you didn't have too!", shouted Ash standing up again.  
"Fine, we'll go looking, but when and if we get out of here, I am not talking to you for like a week", said Misty following him into another hallway.  
"Really? YAY", said Ash jokingly. Ash pointed his flash light to a sign above a door, it read "Mr. Within's office". Ash grinned.  
"Ohhh no, if we go in there, I'm giving YOU a lobotomy!", cried Misty. Ash opened the door against her will. There were pictures all over the wall of Dr. Within and what seemed to be his lobotomy tools. Not one picture of his family.  
"This is sick.... it's like he "LIKED" giving people lobotomy's an possibly killing them", said Ash shining his flash light from picture to picture.  
"Ash, look at this", said Misty pointing to what seemed to be an award, it read " This certificate is presented to Dr. J. Within for performing an outstanding amount of lobotomies in 1 year. Dr. J. Within has a record of performing up to 20 lobotomies a day, an only 60% of those people died. these Lobotomies were conducted using his favorite tool, an ice pick. Although this is a very horrible procedure, DR. Within loved his work as if it were his child".  
"He was one sick man", said Ash as the door closed behind him. Ash and Misty jumped. They turned around to see a young looking man take off his jacket. Once again, Ash could see straight through him. Misty grabbed Ash's hand. Dr. Within turned around and walked to his desk, not yet noticing Ash and Misty. Then he did.  
"May I ask why you are in my office", he said in an abrupt voice.  
"Erm we....ah....we were looking for the way out", said Ash, backing towards the door.  
"The way out? you must be joking", laughed Dr. Within. Misty gulped.  
"Well, it's ah....nice meeting you. Bye", said Misty as she turned an ran, Ash followed. They ran and ran until they came to what looked to be a kitchen. It looked as if it hadn't been used in thousands of years. Rats ran around, the kitchen was a disaster.   
"wow, I'd hate to eat here, probably as bad as your cooking", joked Ash, trying to liven up the mood.  
"very funny, come on, let's just get outta here, I saw 2 huge doors, maybe they're the way out", said Misty walking out of the kitchen, Ash followed. They walked up to two huge brown doors. They had pokemon markings on them.  
"Hope there's no wild houndour", joked Ash. They opened the doors and walked in. It was pitch black so they figured it wasn't the way out, but kept going so they could see what was in there. Misty rested against the wall.  
"Oh MY GOSH", shouted Misty jumping forward.  
"what? what's wrong?", said Ash running over to her.  
"the wall, it's wet", said Misty. Ash shone his light at the wall where Misty had been resting. It was covered in blood. Ash, dropped the flash light.  
"Ash? what's going on", asked Misty picking up the flash light. With out answering Ash touched the blood, it was fresh. He heard a noise from behind.  
"Mist", he whispered, "don't move a muscle, I have heard that noise before, it can't be good". Ash slowly turned around to see a man with a butcher's knife. Once again, Ash could see straight through him.  
"You were in my kitchen", snarled the man.  
"we...er....we are looking for the....waiting room", said Misty.  
"No one goes into my kitchen and insults my food, especial one of the patients", glared the man.  
"patients? You got it all wrong, we aren't patients here", said Ash with an uneasy laugh.  
"Don't lie boy! no one else is allowed in here", said the man, taking a step towards them.  
"Please believe us, we are just looking for the way out", said Misty.  
"We all are, but that doesn't mean you'll find it", said the man, taking another step closer. He slashed the table with his butchers knife. Ash didn't hesitate, he turned an ran as fast as he could. Misty, stunned by the force of the knife couldn't move.  
"Ash...I can't move", said Misty glaring at the knife. Ash didn't hear her, he just kept running. then he turned around an realized she wasn't following him.   
"MISTY? where are you?", he shouted. He ran towards the two huge door's he'd just ran out of. They were locked.  
"Let me in!", shouted Ash, hitting the doors with all his force. They finally opened the reveal nobody was in there. He heard a scream from behind. It sounded like Misty's. He turned an ran towards the scream. It led him to the hall they first went into. Another scream. Misty's, for sure. He ran to the door he heard it from. It was one of the patient rooms they had entered earlier. He opened the door an found Misty shackled to the wall.  
"Ash, help, get me down from here", she cried.  
"I will, just keep calm", said Ash trying to open the shackles. They were locked.   
"This was a bad time to of left my pokeball's at home", sighed Ash.  
"Will they open? am I stuck? forever?", said Misty worriedly.   
"no, don't worry, I need....an axe, or that butchers knife" said Ash, thinking fast.  
"no, don't you dare leave Ash Ketchum,", said Misty.  
"I have to go back to the kitchen, you'll be fine", said Ash running out the door. Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream echoed around the whole mansion. He found the kitchen. He opened a draw to find knifes. All blunt. The butcher... he needed the butcher's knife.  
"I can't believe this, I'll never get it off him", snarled Ash. Another scream. This time Misty's scream sound different. She was screaming for Ash. He ran back as fast as he could to see the butcher standing in front of her.  
"I need that knife", growled Ash walking towards the butcher.  
"Sorry boy, but you've just been...", the butcher began to laugh an pulled of his mask to reveal...Brock, "TRICKED". Brock burst out laughing.  
"You idiot, you think this is funny", screamed Ash.  
"Just a bit", laughed Brock, releasing Misty. Misty slapped him.  
"What was that for!" shouted Brock.  
"For being such an idiot, was that you the whole time? with the little girl and the doors closing and Dr. J. Within an everything", shouted Misty.  
"Girl? Dr. Within? that wasn't me, But I did close a few doors", laughed Brock.   
"Keep laughing Brocko", said Ash grabbing one of his hands.  
"Cause you won't be in a minute", said Misty grabbing his other hand. The pulled him backwards and put him into the shackles.  
"Not laughing now Brocko", said Ash walking to the door.  
"why not Brock? This is awfully funny.", said Misty, also walking to the door.  
"And remember something", said Ash.  
"Jokers Finish Last", said Ash and Misty in union. They walked out and closed the door.  
"Guy's, your joking right....GUYS?", shouted Brock. No one answered.  
  
To be Continued....  
  
So??? How'd it sound? Too scary? not scary enough? reviews please! 


End file.
